One Thing
by chekiita
Summary: Complete! It all started with a letter… Warning: SLASH of the HPRL kind
1. Questions

TITLE: One Thing  
  
AUTHOR: Chekiita  
  
EMAIL: chekiita25yahoo.com  
  
PAIRING: HP/RL  
  
RATING: R  
  
FEEDBACK: needed, like water and sun. You can send it either to my email address or post it at the group (if allowed).  
  
DISCLAIMER: Belongs to JKR. No profit made. No infringement intended etc.  
  
SUMMARY: It all started with a letter...  
  
CATEGORY: First Time/ Romance / WAFF-Fluff  
  
NOTES: This fic is part of the 'Mortal Moon' Harry/Remus Challenge: #77 When a werewolf first touches its future mate, it gets an unusual feeling and somehow knows that person will be its mate. Imagine Remus' surprise when James first hands him a baby Harry... (Cara)  
  
BETA: Eireverde  
  
ARCHIVING: The Mortal Moon Fest, and any other sites or archives this will be posted at after the wave ends.  
  
It all started with a letter...  
  
Professor Lupin:  
  
I write to you as I was told to do in the train station three days ago. I'm fine. The Dursleys give me food and ignore me as much as they can. I might just make it.  
  
Your friends' son,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
It was followed by an answer....  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm glad you're fine. You know, you don't have to call me Professor anymore, I'm not your teacher; you can call me Remus. Also, you are more to me than just my friends' son, I hope you know that.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
3 days later...  
  
Remus,  
  
I'm still fine. I know I'm more than that. I'm also the godson of your best friend, your ex-student, and the "hero" of the wizarding world.  
  
All of the above (though not all by choice),  
  
Harry Potter  
  
2 hours later...  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
What has gotten into you? You are much more than all those things. What's wrong? Please let me know.  
  
Remus  
  
Later...  
  
Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. I'm not allowed to be anything different from fine.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry,  
  
You don't have to be 'allowed'. It doesn't matter what anyone says, you have to be yourself, stay true to your personality and if others don't like it, then too bad. If you don't want to fight You Know Who, then you won't. We'll find a way out, I promise.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Remus,  
  
I'm confused. I appreciate your support and your words have lifted my mood but I don't understand something, and so I want you to answer one question: what am I to you?  
  
Harry  
  
Remus Lupin sat in his bedroom at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, holding the latest letter Harry had sent him. Millions of thoughts were running through his mind and not one had a satisfying solution. He could tell Harry the truth and risk losing him now or make up a lie and lose him completely in the future when he finally found it out. Because he would find out; Harry had this uncanny ability to get the truth out of any situation without even trying.  
  
What is he to me? He is the sun, the moon, the stars, my entire world. The reason I wake up in the morning and the reason I have stayed alive after the deaths of so many of my friends. He is my mate. But he is too young and I cannot let him know.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
On a small house in Little Whinging, Number 4 Privet Drive, to be exact, Harry Potter lay awake late at night. He was worried. Remus had always answered his letters right away but it had been an entire day already and Remus hadn't answered the latest he had sent. Maybe he shouldn't have asked that question, but he truly wanted to know the answer. It was a mystery to Harry why Remus cared so much about him; Remus had written he was more than all that but what could Harry possibly be?  
  
He kept looking out the window and finally saw an unknown owl approaching his window. It looked old, but not as ancient as Errol. He opened the window and the owl swept in. Up close it looked very official and full of itself, sort of like the owl version of Percy Weasley. He unhooked a big envelope from the owl's claw and gave it some of Hedwidg's treats, and water. He then turned his attention to the envelope, taking out a loose page and another thick envelope from the inside.  
  
He read the loose parchment first.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
On August 7 of 1981, Gringotts received a very special request from one of the oldest families we've had the pleasure of serving. That would be the Potters, James and Lily Potter to be precise. They came to me as Bank Manager with a letter to be delivered to you, Harry Potter, in case of their demise before your sixteenth birthday. Seeing as the aforementioned clause has occurred, and it is now exactly one month before you turn sixteen, I have personally tied to this owl the letter in question and have charmed it so that only you can open and read it.  
  
It has been a pleasure to serve your family once again and Gringotts hopes you will continue to handle your business with us.  
  
Greypos Grondel Bank Manager, Gringotts  
  
A letter from my parents? What the hell is going on here? This could be a trick, he could be in huge trouble if he tried to open this letter and something awful happened to him. But then again he would most likely be dead by that point and with his mom and dad and Sirius and wouldn't care any more if he had let Dumbledore and the wizarding world down by reading the letter. And what if it wasn't a trap and it really was a letter from his parents? He had to know and he had to know now.  
  
He opened the second envelope and was surrounded by a smell of soft flowers and mint. His mom, he remembered, or at least his nose did. A tear ran unnoticed down his cheek. Now he really did have to read this letter.  
  
August 6, 1981  
  
My dearest baby boy,  
  
If you are reading this, we are dead. I don't know how long it's been, maybe a year or maybe even fifteen. As we write this, we are in hiding. There has been a prophecy made, we are told, and there is a high chance you are at risk. But that is not why I write, and your father hovers above my shoulder impatiently waiting for me to move on. I write because this matter concerns someone else as well. If you have survived, then I hope some of the other Marauders have survived, too. But let me start from the beginning. One week ago was your first birthday. You had a beautiful party and Molly and Cissy brought their sons, along with Molly's twins. Poor Neville also came, his grandmother brought him. It was great, the house was full of children and Sirius was driving me crazy; he was taking pictures and running around. He made you so happy. I'm losing track again. A friend came by, a friend who hadn't seen you since you were two days old. He had been working non stop for an organization against Voldemort, trying to keep the werewolves from joining him. His name is Remus Lupin, I know you must know him. He must still be alive, if not, then this letter has no purpose. But then again, three things had to happen for you to receive this letter: you must be alive, your father and I must be dead, and Remus Lupin has to be alive. I must be making you nervous, please don't be and above all remember you have a choice, you always have a choice.  
  
Anyway, let's continue. We knew Remus was avoiding us and for a while we thought he might be a spy. Today all of our suspicions were erased; after your birthday party he stayed in town. We went into hiding right after your birthday and today we invited the Marauders to dinner, and today we learned a secret. Remus could never hide anything from Sirius and James... Peter couldn't come, but as our secret keeper gave the invitations to the other two. We have decided to keep this to ourselves for the time being. I don't know how to say this, but I know I must start at the beginning. I hope you already know that Remus is a werewolf, an Alpha werewolf. "Those who have been cursed or bitten by another creature are all involuntary Werewolves. They have little or no control over their changes from Man to Wolf and Wolf to Man, and are subject to phases of the Moon." Sorry, had to take that from a book. I really hope you know all this by now, but I have to tell you in case you don't. Werewolves mate for life, staying devoted to their chosen mate until both die. Those who lose their mates will not find a new one, and will mourn their lost mate, grief-stricken. Most werewolves die within a month of their mate. They choose their mate by smell, by this I mean that their mate is someone that smells right to them.  
  
Today we found out who Remus's mate is. We were eating when James and Sirius caught Remus in a lie. They pushed and pushed until he told them the reason why he had avoided us for the last year. He had found his mate, he said, and when we congratulated him he said we wouldn't be very happy about it when we found out who. He wouldn't tell us who it was, but after an hour of pushing he broke at last. Harry, you are his mate.  
  
%%%%%%

At this point Harry let the letter fall to the bed he was sitting on. He was Remus's mate? What the hell? He picked it up again and kept reading.

%%%%%%%%%  
  
I know this must be news to you because he told us he would never tell you. To us you are just a baby and to him, too. How can you possibly be his mate? After I spent half of the night reading, I found out it is possible. You just smell right to him. He only wants to be with you, and if he hasn't told you then he will die one month after your sixteenth birthday. This is because while you were still a child, it wasn't much of an issue whether Remus claimed you but now that you are becoming a man by werewolf standards, it is. In the wizarding world, werewolves have been shunted between the Beast and Being Divisions of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for years. At one point, the Werewolf Registry and Werewolf Capture Unit were both in the Beast Division, while at the same time the office for Werewolf Support Services was in the Being Division. And thus, in the wizarding world, he has no right to claim you. It is your choice and it is all in your hands.  
  
You must know, my son, that Remus Lupin is a good man and he will love you no matter what. He doesn't have many flaws but he likes to be liked and that's where he slips up. He's been disliked so often that he's always pleased to have friends, so he cuts them an awful lot of slack. He will also try to keep his loved ones from hurting and he will avoid getting hurt by them. He means the world to us, my son, and he will be a good companion to you. Give him a chance, but don't feel obliged to give your life for him. Because if you mate with him, you will become his life and he will become yours.  
  
We're sorry we're not there to help you and support you but know that we love you and that we'll always live in your heart.  
  
With our heart and soul,  
  
Your mom and dad,  
  
Lily and James Potter  
  
Harry was frustrated. He didn't know if he should be mad that Remus hadn't told him before or glad that his parents did, or now that he knew, glad to be someone's mate or terrified. He took a deep breath and organized his thoughts. If this was true then he had a month exactly before Remus died. He couldn't let Remus die. But then again he would most likely die when Voldemort finally got Harry, but that wouldn't be Harry's fault. His mother had said he had a choice, but he couldn't let Remus die. He had to talk to Remus; now he knew why the werewolf hadn't answered his last letter. Harry was his mate and Remus didn't want him to know.  
  
He made up his mind. He had to talk to Remus, so he packed up his belongings, snuck downstairs, picked the lock on the cupboard where his trunk was stashed and, carrying it, headed for the front door. He didn't even bother to say goodbye to his relatives. He stood on the front porch and looked around. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary but he knew his watchers where there, like prison guards, just there.  
  
"I know there's someone here," he said loud and clear but only after checking that none of the neighbours were paying attention. No one answered. "Very well, I'll be hailing the Knight Bus then." He raised his wand as if to call, when Tonks appeared seemingly from nowhere. "No, Harry, wait!"  
  
"Tonks, take me to Remus Lupin." Maybe it was the desperate quality of his voice or the resolve on his face, but Tonks didn't contradict Harry at all.  
  
"Ok, hold on."  
  
end part 1  
  
A/N: See my bio to see where I got the info on wherewolves


	2. Answers

TITLE: One Thing  
  
AUTHOR:   
  
PAIRING: HP/RL  
  
RATING: R  
  
FEEDBACK: needed, like water and sun. You can send it either to my email address or post it at the group (if allowed).  
  
DISCLAIMER: Belongs to JKR. No profit made. No infringement intended etc.  
  
SUMMARY: It all started with a letter...  
  
CATEGORY: First Time/ Romance / WAFF-Fluff  
  
NOTES: This fic is part of the 'Mortal Moon' Harry/Remus Fuh-Q-Fest ). Challenge: #77 When a werewolf first touches its future mate, it gets an unusual feeling and somehow knows that person will be its mate. Imagine Remus' surprise when James first hands him a baby Harry... (Cara)  
  
BETA: Eireverde  
  
ARCHIVING: The Mortal Moon Fest, and any other sites or archives this will be posted at after the wave ends.  
  
Last part: He made up his mind. He had to talk to Remus, so he packed up his belongings, snuck downstairs, picked the lock on the cupboard where his trunk was stashed and, carrying it, headed for the front door. He didn't even bother to say goodbye to his relatives. He stood on the front porch and looked around. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary but he knew his watchers where there, like prison guards, just there.  
  
"I know there's someone here," he said loud and clear but only after checking that none of the neighbours were paying attention. No one answered. "Very well, I'll be hailing the Knight Bus then." He raised his wand as if to call, when Tonks appeared seemingly from nowhere. "No, Harry, wait!"  
  
"Tonks, take me to Remus Lupin." Maybe it was the desperate quality of his voice or the resolve on his face, but Tonks didn't contradict Harry at all.  
  
"Ok, hold on."  
  
PART 2: ANSWERS AND A BIT OF ANCIENT HISTORY.  
  
"You wanted to see me Harry?"  
  
"Yes." And that was it. Now that he had the object of his anger in front of him, Harry didn't know what to say. His anger and confusion were waging a war inside him and somehow, from out of nowhere, shyness was winning. He didn't know what to say. Remus looked worse than ever, worn down and tired. Harry didn't have the heart to yell at him.  
  
He mustered some of his lost courage and looked Remus in the eye. There, for the first time ever, he saw the longing, tainted with fear, as well as a bit of desperation alongside resignation. There was resignation to deny himself what he wanted. Remus was resigned to die.  
  
That brought back to Harry the anger, the pain of being denied a choice on something that had everything to do with his own life. He didn't know if he wanted to hug the werewolf, kill him or at least cuff him on the back of his head. But he did know he wanted people to stop hiding important information about his life from him and it would be better to tackle that problem first.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know... what, Harry?" Remus started to shake a little; something had upset Harry enough to make him risk his safety and send him running to find Remus. Now Harry said he knew something, but if Remus' experiences as a Marauder had taught him anything, it was that you never throw yourself into something, you never admit to anything until you know exactly what the other person is talking about.  
  
That didn't stop him from trembling inside. Because by the look on Harry's face, he might as well know he was Remus's mate. But that was impossible, since only Lily and James knew and they were dead. And although Sirius had known, if he had said anything, Harry would have confronted Remus a long time ago and not now, months after Sirius's death. He took a deep breath. Just two more months and he would be dead. He would join James, Lily and Sirius wherever they were and this entire nightmare would be over.  
  
Harry knew by the look on Remus's face that he wasn't going to tell him anything, so he decided to take matters into his own hands.  
  
"I know I'm your mate. I know you will die one month after my birthday if we don't get toghether and I know you didn't plan on letting me know about any of this, ever."  
  
If possible, Remus got even more pale. He felt the air escape his lungs, his body tensed and a huge piece of lead settled over his heart.  
  
He knew. Harry knew.  
  
Remus started to panic and hyperventilate.  
  
Harry stared at this reaction with horror and morbid fascination. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry or panic right along with Remus. In seconds, a wave of calmness enveloped him, and he remembered from his million of visits to Madam Pomfrey that hyperventilation deprived the brain from oxygen, so he grabbed Remus by the shoulders and shook him hard.  
  
"Slow down, Remus, breathe slowly. That's it, one deep breath in, hold it, another one out. Yes, go on, you can do this, calm down..."  
  
Remus concentrated on the green of his mate's eyes while trying to regain control, fearing rejection and hating himself because his mate was upset.  
  
As he regained control, he noticed his instincts kicking in, and he couldn't help but kiss the beautiful, pink, inviting mouth of his mate.  
  
Harry was startled for a second but didn't fight the kiss. He didn't really know what to do, but curiosity won over anything else he might be feeling. Instead of pulling away, as his mind told him he should be doing, he stayed right where he was, just like his heart told him to do.  
  
It was a short kiss. Sweet and chaste, because the werewolf inside of Remus knew he had to take it slow to avoid scaring his mate. It ended abruptly as Remus realized what he was doing. Kissing Harry, the son of his friends, his former student, and still a child. He couldn't do it. He was already damned for tasting Harry like this. Harry was innocent, pure, and could not be defiled by a monster such as him.  
  
Remus tried to regain some of his lost composure and turned towards Harry, avoiding his eyes at all cost. He didn't want to risk seeing the hatred and disappointment that was sure to be there.  
  
"I, I'm sorry Harry, I have no excuse, my instincts took over. Now you know the real extent of what a monster I am and I wouldn't blame you if you hate me; but I didn't want you to hate me, that's why I never told you. How did you find out?"  
  
Harry was still reeling from the kiss and was startled by its abrupt end. He noticed Remus wouldn't look him in the eyes, and saw from his posture and tone of voice that he was afraid of rejection. He took a seat on the couch and gave himself a minute to think things over.  
  
As usual he had rushed headfirst into something without thinking things over. He had promised himself he wouldn't do that, after Sirius' death, and here he was, once again, in the middle of a situation he did not know how to get out of.  
  
Remus watched him sitting there quietly, and couldn't hold his tongue any longer. His mate deserved an explanation.  
  
"I know you're upset because I hid this from you, Harry, and you have every right to be angry at me. You have to understand that you where born in the darkest of times. The war against the Dark was at its worst and no one was safe. My mission for the Order was to convince the werewolves not to join You Know Who. I risked my life every day and I was sure I was going to die. We were living in hell, and then one day I was all alone on a mountain in Germany when an owl reached me. It was your father telling me I had to return because you were about to be born, and he wanted his entire family to be there with him and Lily."  
  
He was pacing as he talked, and stopped a minute to serve himself a glass of Firewhisky and gulp it down in one swallow. He turned to Harry to see how he was coping so far and found himself mesmerized by the green eyes that met his stare. He shook himself. He had to go on; Harry deserved the truth.  
  
"The Marauders were all we each had. James' mother had died when he was seventeen and his father died shortly after by the hand of Death Eaters. He had no one else. As you know, Sirius was disinherited by his family, and Peter only had his mother who was very old. Lily was a Muggleborn and had to stay far away from her family in other to keep them safe, and as for me, well, let's just say my family didn't want to have to associate with me once I was out of Hogwarts. In one way or another we were all orphans and the only family we had was each other. Your birth was a ray of light in the middle of the darkest storm  
  
So, I packed my bags and left for Godric's Hollow. You were born two days after I arrived. Between the joy of your birth and congratulating your parents, I smelled something. It was faint but it was all over the room. My heart started pounding and I felt like I was dying. No one noticed, and the next thing I knew I had you in my arms. I just had to look at you for a second and it hit me, my mate. It was subdued and controlled because you were just a baby but it was there, you were it. I was scared to death. I was horrified. I was supposed to be your Uncle Moony, not the old perverted friend of your parents who had to mate with you or he'd die. You had so much innocence. I couldn't do it. I couldn't lose your parents' trust in me like that, I couldn't lose my family.  
  
So I decided that sixteen years to live would not be so bad. I could have died at any time anyway, so why stress myself over something that would probably never happen? What I didn't count on was the fact that the wolf in me didn't agree with my logic. It did not want to be apart from you for a second and I knew that if I stayed my secret would be out. And when the time came, the wolf would have you no matter what and I would lose my family all over again. Call me a coward but I just couldn't do it. I left that very day and didn't return for a year. My absence led to mistrust and Sirius believed me to be a traitor because of my erratic behavior and I could do nothing about it, because the only way to redeem myself would be to tell the truth and I just could not do that."  
  
Remus took another pause and another shot of Firewhisky.  
  
Harry was trying to process the information he was receiving, but it was all so surreal he couldn't quite grasp it. He made a motion for Remus to continue.  
  
"For you first birthday, I couldn't hide anymore; I knew that I would be dragged from the deepest cavern at the ends of the earth by a furious James if I didn't attend. I had no way out. By the end of the evening they had pried the secret out of me. I never could hide anything from them, not even my deepest secret, my lycanthropy. I don't know how I expected to keep this from them. They were very understanding. Lily was more so than James and Sirius, being the nice girl that she was."  
  
He crouched on the floor in front of Harry and took his hands in his own.  
  
"Do you understand, Harry? I couldn't lose them. I could not let them be afraid of me and run away and take you far from me. I felt I had to promise, to swear that I would not come near you in order to keep them and in a way keep you, too."  
  
He let go of Harry's hands and started to pace once again.  
  
"I know it doesn't make sense, and I'm not trying to place the blame on your parents. They told me right away that this was something they would not hide from you, that it was ok, that it was better if you grew up understanding this. But I could not deny you your future. You could be anyone you wanted to be, and do anything you wanted to do. I wouldn't take that away from you, so I made them promise not to say a thing to anyone, not even Peter who, thanks to Merlin wasn't there that evening."  
  
He was about to serve himself another drink when Harry stood up and took the bottle from his hands. The teenager looked troubled but determined to hear the end of it.  
  
"Go on," Harry said in a small voice, and gestured with his right hand for Remus to continue.  
  
"Do you see now, Harry? This was just another part of the curse I have to bear. It went along with being a monster that I also had to tie you to me for the rest of your life. Given the times we were going through, I thought for sure that I would be dead by the time you turned sixteen, so I wouldn't have to worry about it in any case."  
  
He sat on the spot Harry had vacated, and placed his elbows on his knees and his face on his hands. Harry startled him when he spoke.  
  
"But you survived, and so did I, what happened then?"  
  
"I lost exactly what I had not wanted to lose. James, Lily and Peter were dead and Sirius was in Azkaban, guilty of killing them all. I was distraught. Dumbledore sent you to live with your aunt Petunia and we all though it would be for the best. I wanted to die, but the fact that you were out there kept me from doing something drastic. The wolf wouldn't allow it."  
  
It seemed for a moment that he was done speaking, but before Harry could say a word, he kept going.  
  
"And then came your third year at Hogwarts. I tried my best to refuse Dumbledore but you know how he is, and I really needed the job. No one would hire a werewolf and I had no money and nowhere to live. I had touched rock bottom. So I was forced to accept. Also, the wolf would not let me miss an opportunity to see you. To get to know you."  
  
He grew alarmed when he realized what he had just said.  
  
"Please don't think I was lusting after you or anything perverted while you were my student. The feelings don't appear until you turn sixteen years old. Anything else before that was just a need to be near you and take care of you. And I couldn't even do that. I let Pettigrew escape, I almost killed your friends and Snape got me fired. Then in your fourth year I failed to protect you once again and you were thrown into the Triwizard Tournament's madness.  
  
Last year was the worst. I couldn't stop Sirius from going with us to the Ministry and because of that you lost him. He was the closest thing to a father you ever had. Each event convinced me even more that I was not fit to protect you and therefore had no right to you. Given all that's happened, I am more of a liability than an asset on this war. So I just thought, well, I'm better off dead. You had enough on your shoulders without me coming along and placing my life on them too. It would be even worse if the price you had to pay was your own happiness, Harry. I just want you to be as happy as you can."  
  
A sigh escaped him. He was done. He had nothing else to say. Now either Harry hated Remus even more or he pitied him, which would be even worse. He was unable to raise his head from his hands, but he needed to know what was going through Harry's mind.  
  
"Now that you know, Harry, what do you want to do?"  
  
Harry was still disconcerted. He didn't know what to say. He needed time to think. He needed someone to talk to. He needed his best friends, well, maybe not Ron because he probably wouldn't know what to say, but Hermione might just be able to help him digest the incredible amount of information he had just received.  
  
"I'm sorry Remus, I need to talk to Hermione before I decide that. I have to think things over, give me some time. I'm very confused. I have to go."  
  
He ran out of the room and headed for the kitchen. There he found Tonks once again.  
  
If the currently blue-haired Auror had been alarmed by the look on Harry's face at Privet Drive, she was blown away by the look he had now. He looked tired, lost and very confused.  
  
"Tonks, I need a favor, please. Take me Hermione's place. I need to talk to her."  
  
He didn't have the energy to try the puppy dog eyes he knew worked so well with her. But he looked pathetic enough so that Tonks agreed to take him.  
  
"Oh what the heck, I'm already in a whole lot of trouble for bringing you here in the first place, let's go kiddo."  
  
A/N: CLIFFHANGERRR! Yes, I am truly evil!!! Part three will take a while since I'm moving to another country and will have no computer for at least a week.  
  
Thanks to the following for reviewing: Shea Loner, J, wandering beta, A Happy Little Bumble-bee, Jaleandra-la-lok, prlrocks (glad you like it), Poical, dark vampiro, SiLvErFaTeD, Piper Of Locksley (I deserve the bucket but here's the update so please don't make me eat it!), CrimsonTearsOfPain (I know! There is a serious lack of HP/RL fics out there, but I'm working to remedy that), mandie, DuchessAndromeda (thanks 4 the tip), Remo Con, idril.tinuviel, CNorth, kotay, Sweet Mercy, Lalawen, Amy, loonie lupin and E-Vector.  
  
Sorry if I missed anyone and please review, review, review!!! 


	3. at Hermione's place

Disclaimer: see chp 1

Last on One Thing:

_"Tonks, I need a favor, please. Take me Hermione's place. I need to talk to her."_

He didn't have the energy to try the puppy dog eyes he knew worked so well with her. But he looked pathetic enough so that Tonks agreed to take him.

"Oh what the heck, I'm already in a whole lot of trouble for bringing you here in the first place, let's go kiddo."  


Chapter 3

It was too late to go directly to Hermione's, so Tonks convinced Harry to stay with her at her flat, since he refused to stay at Grimmauld Place. She lived near the Leaky Cauldron in a very modest flat. Luckily her roommate was out of town; Tonks was already in enough trouble as it was and it wouldn't do to have her roommate, who incidentally happened to be a reporter, know about the escape of Harry Potter and this entire mess. Tonks didn't even know what was going on herself and the only reason she was helping Harry was because if she didn't, he would be running around town on his own. He had that determined, 'Potter-to-the-rescue' look on his face, so Tonks knew he wasn't about to give in, and this way, at least he was with a trained Auror.

Morning came and Harry wouldn't even stop to let Tonks make breakfast. It was eight a.m. when they stepped out of her flat heading off to the Grangers' house.

It was a short trip to Hermione's place. It was also a silent one; Tonks was itching to ask what was going on, but the pensive look Harry sported stopped the words from coming out. Something was wrong, but the clumsy Auror knew her role: protect Harry at all costs and try not to meddle in what little personal life he had.

They found themselves standing in front of a normal looking, if a bit large, two story house. It had a picture window and small lamps at each side of the door. It looked exactly as Harry expected it to look.

He knocked on the door and waited for a couple of minutes, until a woman who he assumed was Mrs. Granger opened the door. The petite forty something woman was obviously surprised to find a teenager and a young woman with weird looking green hair standing at her door.

"Mrs. Granger?" At her nod he added, "Good evening, my name is Harry Potter and I'm looking for your daughter Hermione

. I'm a friend from school."

"Oh, Harry, come in dear, I thought I recognized you from somewhere. And you are?"

"Excuse my rudeness, this is Nymphadora Tonks, an Auror. She escorted me here."

Tonks walked forward and extended her hand as they entered the house.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger. I came here last summer to pick up your daughter."

"Yes, yes I remember; your hair was a little different, though."

"Yes, it was."

She ushered them in and went looking for her daughter. Seconds later they could hear Hermione running down the steps towards the living room.

"Harry!"

She launched herself at him, giving him a much needed hug. She took a look at his face and immediately went into concerned best friend mode.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you at the Dursleys'? What happened? Is it Ron?"

"Hermione, calm down, is there somewhere we can speak privately? I need your advice."

"Let's go up to my room."

They left Tonks with Mrs. Granger and headed towards the second floor. Hermione led Harry towards the first door to the right. It was definitively a girl's room, with flowers and frills, decorated in creams and different shades of pinks. It had a queen sized bed, a desk, a medium sized library full of books, and in the corner, facing the window, a small couch.

They sat there, Hermione worriedly waiting for Harry to find the right words to tell her what the situation was. He figured that showing her the letters first would make her understand the situation fastest and then he could tell her everything else. Besides, she would probably see things in the letters he could have missed or have a different insight about them.

"Last night I received a couple of interesting letters." He took them out of his pocket and gave them to her, since one opened the letters could be read by anyone.

She took her time reading first the one from Gringott's and then the one from Lily Potter.

"You've got to help me, Hermione; I don't know what to do!"

"Oh dear, Harry, how come these things only happen to you? Don't worry, we'll figure it out. First let's make a list of the pros and cons of each decision. No, wait, first let's see what your options are and then we'll make a list of consequences for each one, ok?"

He raised his hands up in smiling defeat, glad that his friend had such an organized mind, and was ready to help him no matter what.

"Go ahead, Hermione."

"Ok, first, you can say no to Remus. Here are the consequences: first, he dies; and second, you live your life as you want and try to find someone to love you, like the rest of the world."

Despair filled the green eyes before her.

"I can't let him die, I just can't. He's the only connection to my parents and Sirius, that I have left. I can't lose him, too, not if there's a way to save him."

Now that was the young man Hermione had grown up with: brave, caring, and unwilling to let others suffer because of him.

"Well then, here's option number two: you 'mate' with him: first, he lives; and second, you spend the rest of your life attached to someone you're not even attracted to and live a life of frustration, resentment, and reproach."

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"I'm serious, Harry."

"Me, too, Hermione. Let's face it: the way things are going, I might not live to see my seventeenth birthday. I'm not like normal people; I can't make plans and dreams of a happy life! I have a madman after my head and in the end it's either he kills me or I kill him and even if I do kill him, I still might not survive."

"Excuse me, back up a bit. 'Either he kills you or you kill him?' Who told you _that_?"

He gave her an apologetic look. He hadn't discussed the contents of the prophecy with either Hermione or Ron and now he had just blurted it out. Before he could do anything about it, though, she got that 'I know what's going on' look on her face.

"It's the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, right? That's what it said?"

He didn't feel like hiding it from her anymore, so he gave her an honest answer.

"Yes, that's basically it."

She threw her arms around his neck and a muffled "Oh, _Harry_" could be heard. It wasn't pity. He couldn't stand pity. It was more like sadness for all the things that happened to her friend.

She regained her composure and got them back on track.

"Ok, one problem at a time. Let's deal with the whole mate thing first. I have a very important question Harry. Are you attracted to men?"

"What? No, Hermione I'm not!"

"Don't anger yourself, Harry. It's a perfectly normal question; after the whole Cho mess you haven't shown interest in any other girl."

"Well, that doesn't mean I'm gay."

"No, it does not."

A long uncomfortable pause later, Hermione tried again.

"It would help if you found Remus at least a bit attractive."

Harry thought back on the kiss and a blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Harry, I think a test is in order."

"What kind of a test?"

"I think I should kiss you and you should compare my kiss to the one Remus gave you."

"But Hermione, you're like a sister to me, I can't kiss you."

"Oh, stop with the horrified act, Harry. I am a girl, you are a boy and we are not family. I know I'm not as pretty as Cho Chang but I am not entirely unattractive."

"No, no Hermione, I didn't mean that! You're very pretty, I swear."

She crossed her arms, but let him get away with it. They shared another awkward pause and then, when he least expected it, Hermione practically threw herself at him.

It was a nice kiss. Harry was glad for the lack of tears. He opened his mouth to take a breath and Hermione took the opportunity to explore his mouth. After a few seconds of shock, Harry followed suit and kissed her back.

Hermione backed away slowly, trying not to startle her friend. She waited patiently until the curiosity overtook her.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Honestly, Harry! I just kissed you and all you can say is 'so what?' "

"What do you want me to say, 'Mione? It was nice, not wet at all."

Hermione ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Harry, the point is to compare and contrast. Was it any better than Remus' kiss, or what?"

He thought for a second. Hermione's kiss was all right but it lacked something. It lacked that feeling of losing yourself in the other person that Remus' kiss had given him. He wasn't really swept off his feet by it. It didn't leave him incoherent and giddy. He felt nothing at all.

He told all this to Hermione, trying very hard not to hurt her feelings.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione, it didn't feel the same. It was nice, but it didn't feel right."

"That's all right, Harry. I kind of expected it."

Her words calmed him but the look on her face didn't exactly reassure him.

"Are you sure?"

"This was a test for me, too, Harry. I've been thinking about you for a while, you and Ron, and pursuing a relationship with one of you. Now I'm sure I like Ron better and I can get you out of my system."

She turned to look him directly in the eyes.

"Now don't you dare get awkward with me, mister. You are still my best friend and I still love you no matter what. Let's focus on the mate situation now. I think it's safe to say that you definitely liked Remus' kiss and can be attracted to him, right?"

"Yes."

"So, let's just answer another question. Are you willing to give your life to him? Let's suppose you live, and everything goes as planned. There is no more Voldemort or war. What do you want, Harry?"

It was in fact the only question that mattered. _What did he want?_ He thought about it for a while, resting his head on Hermione's lap while she played with his hair. She tried to simplify things for him.

"I know you think you have no choice, Harry, but you do. We always do. You can either do as you are told or rebel against it; you can choose to 'mate' with Remus or turn your back on him. You have a choice to build a family or not. In a range of very limited options you do have choices, you just have to choose the one with the consequences you will be able to live with for the rest of your life."

But could Harry live attached to Remus for the rest of his life? Could he give up the search for love and make himself mate to a werewolf? He realized the answer was not in his mind. The answer was in his heart. In the end, the real question was if he could let Remus die. He had been at least partly responsible of the death of so many people in his life: his parents, Cedric, Sirius. But at the same time those deaths had been under circumstances he couldn't possibly have controlled. This time he had absolute control. He had Remus' life in his hands. Was Harry willing to kill him or to save him?

He raised his head from Hermione's lap and took his friend's hands in his.

"I don't want him to die. I can learn to love him. I can't let him die."

She gave him a reassuring hug.

"I know you can't, Harry. You wouldn't be you if you could. Now, let's get you and your werewolf together."

He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"What?"

"'My' werewolf is an uptight idiot who would rather let himself die than allow me to become his mate. He thinks he's so honorable and stuff and he won't let me save him, I know he won't. I know he must be kicking himself for kissing me."

"Well, we'll just have to make a plan, won't we?"

There was a gleam in her eyes that he knew from the previous six years of planning adventures and battles. He had been right to come to her. She always knew what to do.

They sat there until Hermione's mother decided they needed to eat lunch, since from what Tonks had said, neither had had breakfast.

The Auror was relieved to see them come down the stairs. Harry looked less troubled, maybe even calm. She was glad to have brought him here. She did not want to think about how much trouble she would be in once they went back to Headquarters, but something told her it would be worth it if it served to help Harry in any way. She had grown attached to him in the short time she had known him and had also known of all the sadness and grief that troubled his young heart. She didn't know what was going on this time but she would help him, even if it cost her job. Harry was a nice kid with way too many expectations on his shoulders.

The four of them sat at the Grangers' dining room table. Mr. Granger was at a conference for the week so he was not present. They ate cold ham sandwiches on mayo, and chips. All of this in silence. Mrs. Granger had very good instincts, instincts that her daughter had inherited. Hermione's mother knew something was the matter, but she also knew that she did not need to meddle in it, as her daughter already had. She had talked about ordinary things with the young Auror, but then left the table to do the usual chores that any house demanded. She was glad her practice was in one of the wings on the first floor of the house and that she didn't have many patients that day. The Grangers never did when their daughter was home. They liked to spend as much time as possible with her.

After lunch the two teenagers went to the backyard and sat under the shade of the only tree the Grangers had, back there trying to come up with a foolproof plan.

"What if I just go up to him, tell him we're going to be mates, and that he has no say in the matter?"

"Uh-huh, and what exactly would you do if he came up to you and said the exact same thing? Regardless of what he feels for you, Harry, the wolf is the dominant and he will not be ordered around. Not even by his mate."

"You might be right, Hermione, but I just don't know a way around it. What do you want me to do? Seduce him?"

Hermione's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Exactly, Harry! You have a few weeks before you have to do anything. What you can do before then is get to know him better and spend time with him while at the same time use little tricks to seduce him."

"Little tricks _how_? You do realize who you're talking to here, don't you, Hermione? I'm not exactly the king of subtlety."

"Yes, I know but I'll teach you. It's nothing big, just little things like brushing your hand with his every once in a while, looking him in the eyes when you're talking, stuff like that. Tricks of seduction every girl knows and that will be passed on to you by me."

Harry didn't know if he should be afraid or honored by this.

"When are we going to do this? I'm sure the Order must be having kittens now, thinking that I've been kidnapped or something."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Tonks let them know where you are."

"Oh shit, Tonks! She's going to be in so much trouble because of me."

"Don't worry about it, Harry, I 'm sure the Headmaster will understand and won't punish her."

"I hope so… you haven't told me yet, what are we going to do?"

"We are going to have a one day cramming session with the help of Tonks and my mother; maybe we should ask Ginny to come along, she's really good at the whole seduction thing."

"Whoa! Slow down, Hermione. I'm not sure I want to talk about seduction with your mom, much less Ginny."

"Don't be a prude, Harry; you need all the help you can get!"

And that is how Harry Potter found himself sitting in a living room full of women trying to teach him the art of seduction. All the while, he was thinking '_how do I get myself into these situations?' _

Hermione, Hermione's mother, Tonks, and Ginny all sat around him. Ginny had been surprised to find him there, since she had been told she was just going to visit Hermione for the day. Harry had refused to let Ron come. It was bad enough as it was, he didn't need to have Ron reminding him of a discussion on _seduction_ for the rest of his life. Besides, Ron would have seriously hurt himself from laughing so hard.

Once the other three women were updated on the situation and the plan Hermione had come up with, they had been all over Harry trying to teach him. Everything was covered. From coy looks, seductive pouts and enticing poses to innocent brushes, to when everything else failed: cornering and snogging.

His head was swimming with information. He really didn't want to be a part of this, but it wasn't as if he had much choice.

By seven that night they were done. The doorbell rang, and there was none other than Headmaster Dumbledore himself.

For the fourth time in two days Harry had to explain his story of being Remus' mate and his reactions about the news. He omitted the plan Hermione had cooked up, but did say he was going to do all he could to get Remus to accept him.

Dumbledore had that annoying twinkle in his eyes by the end of the conversation. It was the first time in a while something had happened to Harry that he was not responsible for, and Dumbledore was glad. Besides, helping Harry catch Remus would give him an excuse to get closer to the young wizard and regain some of the trust he had lost in the past year.

They left for Grimmauld Place that very night. Harry hugged Hermione, her mother, and Ginny. He thanked them profusely but inwardly hoped this situation never come up again in his life. He had never been more embarrassed, but he hoped their tips would help. He was warming up to the idea of having someone who cared for him, someone he was completely compatible with and who was the best match for him. Who knew, maybe Harry could even learn to love Remus.

Once they arrived at Headquarters, Harry was sent upstairs. He didn't even get a chance to look for Remus, but it didn't really matter since Dumbledore had said Harry would be staying in Number Twelve for the rest of the summer. He had plenty of time to 'get his wolf,' as Ginny put it. Harry and Remus would be mostly by themselves, since the Weasleys were staying at the Burrow and the other Order members would come and go at their own pace.

Harry unpacked at his leisure and suddenly felt very tired. The whirlwind of emotions he had been put through for the last couple of days were catching up with him and all he could think about was his bed.

He was walking towards the bathroom to get ready for bed when he bumped into someone.

The person holding him tensed when Harry looked up. It was Remus. He gave him a smile and for a moment Remus returned it, only to frown as he got near enough to Harry to be able to smell his face and his hair. Remus let him go abruptly and Harry stumbled for a moment before re-gaining his balance.

"Remus, what…?"

"I see you have made your choice."

_What is he talking about? How can he possibly know?_

"Yes, I have."

"Very well, Harry, I wish you and Hermione all the luck in the world."

_Hermione!_

"Hermione?"

"Yes, if you'll excuse me, I have Order business."

A very confused Harry let him pass. _What the hell is going on? Where did he get the idea that I want anything to do with Hermione?_

These questions ran through Harry's head for the better part of the night. Exhaustion forgotten, he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned all night thinking of Remus' words. That is, until he remembered something he had read in his third year for the essay they had had to do for Professor Snape in DADA. Werewolves had a superb sense of smell; Harry had kissed Hermione, and Remus must have smelled Hermione's scent all over Harry, considering that he had laid his head on her lap and she had petted his hair… and the kiss, oh dear the kiss! Of course Remus would think the worst. Harry had to do something to fix it. He made to stand up, but realized it was three in the morning and he didn't think that being impetuous would be of any help in this situation.

Tomorrow … Tomorrow he would wake early and search for Remus, tell him his decision and everything would be all right.

A/N: so, hope you all like it, thanks to my beta Eireverde who gave me subtle hints to get off my but and finish this story. There's just one more chapter to go before the end so enjoy this one. Thanks to all who reviewed: Joulez, SiLvErFaTeD, E-Vector, Hake Balms, Sweet Mercy, Random Hyper Kid the Second ( a little bit disturbing but I appreciate the rating), Jemma Blackwell, Jen, Poicale, Dracula5555, FantasyChick, Anarane Anwamane, and others.

I know, I know, cheap way out but someone pointed out that I had said that the letters were charmed so that no one else could read them before Harry. My point was that only Harry could read them up to then but that from then on anyone he showed them to could read them. Plus I lost chp 1 so the change had to be done here.


	4. seducing the wolf

Disclaimer: see Chapter One, also, there's a line in this that may be familiar to some of you. I don't know but my beta said she's read it somewhere so, just to be on the safe side, let me know so I can give credit where credit is due!

Warning: this does earn its R rating! Please be aware that this is not written for those under seventeen (or whatever legal age your country allows).

A/N: Hiii, this is the last chp of One Thing, I had fun writing this chapter so I hope everyone enjoys it.

Thanks to my beta Eireverde!!

Last on One Thing:

_Werewolves had a superb sense of smell; Harry had kissed Hermione, and Remus must have smelled Hermione's scent all over Harry, considering that he had laid his head on her lap and she had petted his hair... and the kiss, oh dear the kiss! Of course Remus would think the worst. Harry had to do something to fix it. He made to stand up, but realized it was three in the morning and somehow he didn't think that being impetuous would be of any help in this situation. _

_Tomorrow ... Tomorrow he would wake up early and search for Remus, tell him his decision and everything would be all right._

Chapter 4:

_He smelled like her all over. His hair, his hands, his chest, his lips ..._

Remus felt the wolf stirring inside him. It wanted its mate and would do anything to claim him. But Remus would fight the wolf, he would do it for his Harry, who had made a choice already and who had not chosen him. This was exactly the reason why he had not wanted to tell Harry in the first place; it might have seemed selfish but in the bottom of his heart Remus feared Harry would deny him. After all, who could possibly want an old, gangly, werewolf as a partner until death?

As it seemed, definitively not Harry.

Remus curled up in the corner of his room. He couldn't stand the bed and the comfort it provided, he felt miserable and this was the corner he slept in when he was in wolf form. After Harry had left the previous night, after the kiss, Remus had felt like maybe there would be a chance of Harry staying by his side.

_Ha! Old romantic fool, why would that beautiful boy tie himself to you?_

But there had been a chance; Harry had a great heart and wouldn't let anyone die if he could help it. He was so much like his mother in that. Dearest Lily, who had disclosed his secret in hopes that her son would do what she saw as right. But Harry had not known his mother; he had been raised by the worst kind of Muggles and it was a wonder that he had turned out to be as great as kid as he had. Harry had given up his childhood for the war and it would be unfair to ask much more from him. He had a right to think of himself on the issues of the heart. And he had.

With the last hint of resolve he had left, Remus stood up from his corner and adjusted his robes.

_Enough whimpering, enough! You will compose yourself and think what the next step is._

Remus sat down at his desk. The truth was nothing had changed from a week ago. The only difference was that now Harry knew. But everything else was the same: Harry would turn sixteen and he would die. Therefore, he had already set his affairs in order. He had willed his meager belongings to Harry, he had said his goodbyes and he was ready to go. He would join Sirius, James and Lily wherever they where and Harry would live a happy, successful life.

He really didn't know why he was so depressed. Remus had already decided, after his discussion with Harry, that no matter what option the young man took, Remus would not take advantage of him. In his mind, the sequence of events would be thus: Harry would be entirely too heroic and gallant, and valiantly accept his place as Remus' mate and Remus would be forced to refuse because he could not let Harry make the biggest mistake of his life. Remus would then die and that would be that.

_Why am I so sad? All the outcomes have the same basic result: in a couple of months I will be dead. I welcome death; it will take me from this cruel world that has done nothing but throw sticks and stones at my broken back. Why should I have the opportunity to be happy when my closest friends are dead? Why should I breathe when they don't? I have always been a coward and refused to take my own life but what is left for me now? Nothing. I will welcome death when it comes. I will not risk Harry blaming himself if I take my own life, but I will throw myself into battle; do something productive for the Order, for Harry, before I leave ..._

With that, Remus Lupin let sleep claim him. He was exhausted by the past couple of days and he no longer had any energy left to fight his need of sleep. He assumed the fetal position on a corner of his four poster bed and slept the night away.

The next day Remus had a talk with Dumbledore.

"But Albus, I need to leave!"

"I'm very sorry, Remus, but you know very well you're one of the few people I trust with Harry's safety and after his disappearance yesterday I do not want to risk him."

"But Albus..."

"What will you have me do, Remus? Leave Severus to it? Have them screaming and fighting every moment of the day and losing Harry's trust even more? Is that what you want?"

"No, but ..."

"I apologize, Remus. Sometimes, in war, we have to make some sacrifices and at this particular time, you will have to sacrifice what ever it is you need to do in order to stay here and look out for Harry"

It was a clear dismissal and as he left the room feeling miserable, Remus missed the mischievous sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes, a distinct warning that the old man had something up his sleeve.

That was how Remus found himself in his room trying to avoid the teenager. It wasn't a very helpful way of protecting Harry, but at least Harry wasn't in the house by himself. There were other Order members coming in and out of the house at all times; someone else could entertain him. Remus had spent the last three days engaged in this dance. If Harry entered a room, he left it; if he entered a room he would check it for any sign of the teen. If he did go inside and saw his green-eyed torment, he would do a double take and run from the room.

Remus would cook meals, send a message by owl informing Harry, and disappear as fast as he could. He did not want to be around Harry. It would kill him even faster. He could not afford to lose his composure. _He made his choice, he made his choice..._ Remus would chant this as a mantra to keep from seeking out the company of the one he needed.

Harry was getting tired of this game. Remus was obviously avoiding him, completely thwarting his plans of seduction. It was time for a direct approach; he would tell Remus his decision, have a civilized conversation with the werewolf, and then snog the life out of him.

It had been the worst three days of Remus' life. The running and the hiding were getting to him and wearing him down, and as it was getting near the full moon, he was exhausted. He sat in the sitting room on the almost unused third floor, thinking of reading a book and resting for a while. He was confident that Harry would not follow him there.

He was startled when the soft call of his name woke him up. Apparently, he had dozed off on the short couch and apparently Harry 'would' follow him there, because he was the owner of that soft voice. Remus' heart skipped a beat as he took in the natural beauty of the teen through the foggy perception of the newly awakened. He found himself moving closer to the soft pouty lips before his brain finally caught up with his body. _He made his choice, he made his choice..._

He made a move to stand but Harry's hand on his upper arm stopped him.

"Remus, stop, we need to talk."

Remus tried to dislodge himself but Harry was stronger than he looked. He didn't know what to feel; he was stuck in between anger at being stopped, relief at being touched by his mate, and panic of having to face Harry. The wolf in him won. He needed to be close to his mate, and wanted to hear what he had to say, but most of all, he couldn't bear the hurt in Harry's eyes.

He settled back and the hand restricting his escape let him go.

"Go ahead, Harry, talk."

He sounded much more secure than how he felt.

Now that Harry had Remus exactly where he wanted him, he didn't know what to say, so in true Gryffindor style he plunged in head first and hoped for the best.

"Ok, a few days ago you said that you saw I had made my choice and that you wished the best of luck for Hermione and me. I was confused, but let it pass until later that night when I realized that if you really knew the decision I'd made, you would not have responded quite as you did. It was then that I remembered that I had spent the entire day with Hermione, and given the direction the day had taken you would be able to smell her scent all over me and jump to the wrong conclusion."

Remus moved to say something but Harry was not finished and raised his hand to stop him.

"No, don't speak, let me finish what I have to say. I kissed Hermione that day."

A small whimper escaped Remus but Harry took no notice of it.

"It was nothing more than a test. I love her as a sister and I needed her advice; I was too confused to make a coherent decision. What happened in her house that day is not relevant right now but I did make a choice that day and Hermione did help me make it."

He had been pacing as he spoke but stopped and crouched in front of Remus, trying to make a point of what he was going to say next.

"I chose you, Remus."

Remus Lupin had never thought that four words could ever make him as ecstatic and at the same time as miserable as those spoken by Harry Potter made him feel. He was petrified. He was so sure that Harry had chosen Hermione that he didn't know how to react. He could hear a low chant of _He chose me, he chose me, he chose me_ in the back of his head but he was unable to react.

What he liked to call his common sense, as well as what he thought was best for Harry, made him answer with a chant of "No, no, no, no, no!" without realizing he was saying it out loud.

Harry was confused. Shouldn't Remus be happy he had chosen to be his mate? He reached for Remus' shoulders and shook him lightly.

"Remus."

"Harry... Harry, no, you can't choose me, I can't let you; I can't let you throw your life away."

"But..."

"No buts, Harry, I can't allow it." He rose from the couch and started pacing. They had changed sides now, with Harry sitting on the small uncomfortable couch and Remus pacing the room.

Harry could see that Remus was reacting exactly as Hermione had predicted. He tried to hide a small smirk that wanted to escape. Now he was on planned ground. He could deal with this Remus, he just had to be patient and put his plan to work. The first thing was to appear to agree with Remus, just enough to give him a false sense of security until Harry could attack or in this case, seduce.

"I knew you would react this way, Remus, and I understand."

Remus had been a Marauder, and he knew a scam when he saw one but this was sweet innocent Harry. Still, Harry was very stubborn and determined and didn't normally give up so easily.

"What are you up to, Harry?"

Harry tried to muster his most innocent look, the one that only Hermione could see through.

"Me? Nothing, well actually, there is one thing. Come on, sit."

He patted the space beside him on the couch. Remus obeyed but sat as far away as possible from the teen, just in case. Harry succeeded in hiding his smile this time.

"Let's make a deal. I'll respect your decision, but if I'm going to lose the last connection to my family as well as one of my closest friends, I don't want him to run away from me every time he sees me. Promise me we will spend time together as we used to before all this mess."

Here Harry pulled the big guns: sad puppy dog eyes.

They had never worked on the Dursleys but not even Mrs. Weasley, with all of her experience as a mother of seven, could resist them. Remus was no different and felt himself give in.

"Very well, Harry, don't worry. I won't hide anymore; I'm sorry if I made you feel bad."

_Gotcha!_

"Thank you, Remus, I really appreciate it."

Remus' nightmare began the next day. He made a light breakfast of toast, tea and fresh fruit. Big mistake; as soon as Harry saw what was laid out before him, he saw the opportunity to implement his lessons. He sat very properly on the seat facing Remus and began to eat his breakfast as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He took a strawberry and with the most innocent look he could muster he turned to Remus.

"You know, Remus, I _love_ strawberries. They are my favorite fruit." While he spoke, he looked at the fruit with adoration in his eyes; he then took it from the stem and proceeded to nibble at the very tip of the plump berry. Juice dribbled from it and Harry took his time licking it from the rest of the fruit.

"They are so sweet but acidic at the same time. It makes my mouth explode with flavor." He repeated his previous course of action and sneaked a peek at Remus, who was completely taken with the view. Harry then finished off the fruit and licked the juice that had dribbled down his fingers. He sucked each digit slowly, making sure to leave no residue on them.

"Don't you think so, Remus?"

"Remus?"

This brought the werewolf out of his state of reverie and Harry was glad to see a pink tinge covering his former teacher's face. _Gotcha._

"Yes, yes, strawberries, amazing little fruit..."

Harry hid a smile and took a square of melon. He ate three more pieces of fruit before Remus got too hot and bothered to continue watching, and decided that for his sake it was better if he just washed the dishes.

Harry finished his breakfast and smiled. This was a glorious beginning to his plan. He would break Remus Lupin. He would break him and become his mate; there was no doubt about it.

In keeping with his plan, Harry started to help Remus with meals. He was a good cook; all those years at the Dursleys had made him a pro. He used these opportunities to practically make love to spoons, spatulas and such, as well as continually licking his fingers and making moaning sounds of pleasure. He was conscious of the need to be subtle enough so that Remus didn't figure out he was doing it on purpose.

Outside the kitchen, Harry would use other understated means of seduction. He would walk as close as possible to his prey; just close enough so that the wolf could smell him and sense him but not really close enough to touch him. He would ask Remus to pass him a book and make their fingers brush and linger more than what might be considered appropriate. He would use his cousin's old clothes and combine them with tight shirts so that slivers of skin could be seen between the shirt and the falling-down pants. He would stretch out right in front of the werewolf, and make little whimpers and purrs of contentment when getting comfortable on a couch.

He started to work on the neglected yard of the old house, and given the heat of the summer, his attire left little to the imagination. By mid afternoon, he always shed his shirt and worked in only cut-off shorts, usually giving Remus a coronary when he went outside to call Harry in for tea.

Still, Harry didn't just occupy his time with plans of seduction. He also got to learn more about the man he was planning to spend the rest of his life with. They would play chess and have conversations for hours that were on topics ranging from the war to the uses of ginger in cooking recipes. Harry and Remus would get so caught up in their discussions that they wouldn't notice they had started the conversation on opposite sides of a couch but ended it with being practically in each other's laps. Well, Harry did notice but it was the only thing he did not do on purpose.

While all this was happening, Harry realized he actually liked spending time with Remus. He found the werewolf interesting and a wonderful conversationalist who didn't patronize him but treated him more like an equal than a child. This knowledge made Harry want to seduce the older man even more. He started to look at him through romantic eyes and he liked what he saw.

He remembered one day when Remus had been teaching him self defense and had hooked his leg behind Harry's calf, making him fall. Harry was not going to go down alone and had grabbed onto his teacher's shirt and brought him to the floor right on top of him. They had stayed in that position, looking at each other's eyes, panting and sweating. Trying to cover his flustered state, Remus had started to tickle the teen, not counting on the effect that having his mate wiggling under him would do to his libido. Harry had frozen when he felt the other man's hardness pressing against him and bucked slightly to show the werewolf he was in the same state, releasing a moan from the friction. Remus had immediately panicked and run away from the room, leaving a very frustrated teenager to take care of his 'problem'.

Things had been tense for a few days, with them both trying to act as if nothing had happened until Remus felt confident enough that he would not jump the teen. What came out of it in the end was that Lupin refused to play rough with the teen anymore and practically taught him defense by long distance.

It was a hot summer day and Harry knew he did not have much time left. His birthday had passed amidst congratulations from his few friends and acquaintances (everyone including the Weasleys, Hagrid, Hermione and Dumbledore), all together at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place for a small party with a cake. It had been a joyous occasion for the teen, it being the first birthday party he had ever had, but it had been marred by a wave of sadness at the look in Remus' eyes when he had seen Hermione; it had been a mixture of rage, jealousy, resignation and sadness that broke Harry's heart.

In the days following, he had seen that Remus was getting weaker by the day. He needed to do something. He redoubled his efforts to seduce the werewolf. But he needed to make a riskier move; Remus was close to breaking but it was not happening fast enough. It was time to confront Remus once again and this time he would not take no for an answer.

He put on a pair of cut-off jean shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt, leaving his feet bare. The search for Remus led him to the kitchen, where the werewolf was making lunch. Harry cleared his throat to make his presence known. Remus looked up from the book he was reading and choked on his own saliva.

Harry looked amazing. The red color of the shirt played perfectly with his tanned skin and black hair as well as contrasting nicely with his green eyes. The absence of sleeves, and the material cut from the shorts showed off his toned arms and legs, which were the product of a combination of Quidditch, gardening and defense classes.

Ever since they had had the infamous talk, Remus had been on the border of insanity. He had never realized Harry was such a sexual being. Everything he did was sensual: the way he ate, the way he talked, the way he breathed made Remus walk around the house with a permanent hard on.

The defense classes he had promised to teach became torture sessions. He had vowed to pay more attention to what was coming out of Harry's mouth instead of what was going in it during lunch. _Oh, the things that kid can do with a pickle..._ He had been so intent on what Harry was doing to it that he had missed the question Harry had asked at the same time. Later that day, when Harry had appeared on his door wearing nothing but some over large sweatpants, he could not deny him his promised class, even if he didn't remember agreeing to it.

Harry stopped at the rooms' entrance. So much for the famous Gryffindor courage; he was uncertain of how Remus would react, but seeing the werewolf standing there in front of him with an obvious look of lust in his eyes made his uncertainty fade. He would do this; he would not lose Remus Lupin, not even to himself.

"Remus?"

The werewolf tried to regain his composure as well as hide his erection from the tempting vision standing in front of him.

"Yes, Harry, how can I help you?"

"You're dying, aren't you?"

This took Remus completely by surprise. It was not a question, it was a statement and given the sadness in those green eyes he decided to be completely honest with him.

"Yes I am, Harry."

Harry took a deep breath, walked the few steps that separated them, and moved to kneel in front of the Alpha wolf.

"We have to mate Remus. I can't lose you, too."

A wave of sadness hit Remus; he was so proud of the teen for being so selfless and caring, Lily and James would have been proud of him, but Remus had made his choice and would not ruin the poor teen's life even more.

"No, Harry, we already had this discussion. I will not ruin your life and I refuse to impose myself on you. I will die, and you will live on, forget about me and be happy."

He patted Harry's head as one would pat a small child's. Big mistake. Harry was now very mad. Who did Remus think he was, making all these decisions unilaterally? If Harry wanted to ruin his own life, he would ruin it and there was nothing others could say about it. He jumped up from his crouching position and started pacing.

"I can't believe you! After all this, you are bullheaded, intransigent, irrational... and I love you."

A deafening silence fell on the room, broken seconds later by Remus' whisper.

"You what?"

Harry gave a defeated sigh and looked Remus in the eyes.

"I love you. I don't know how, but during this month and a half I got to really know you. I saw you in a different view and I liked what I saw. I once asked you 'what am I to you?' Now that I know the answer it's only fair that I let you know exactly what you are to me."

He crouched in front of Remus again and put the palm of his hand on Remus' cheek and the werewolf unconsciously leaned into his touch.

"I started off thinking of this as doing something I had to do: I had to save you. But then I liked spending time with you. I liked touching you and the way it makes my skin tremble. Later, I started to want more; I remembered the kiss you gave me that first night. I can still taste you; solely the memory makes me want to touch myself and in the days that you're more receptive to my presence I relive that kiss and climax saying your name. But it's not just lust I feel. I like to spend time with you, I find your company stimulating and after a nightmare nothing makes me feel better than you. Just knowing you are here, under the same roof helps me breathe easier.

You are my safety, my comfort and the only one who loves me for who I really am and does not buy into the whole 'hero of the wizarding world' propaganda. Don't you get it, Remus, this can only be love and I'll be damned if I let you die! Not because everyone I love dies nor even because it's the right thing to do, but because for the first time in my life I am going to be selfish and I want you for myself. I want to keep you, I want to love you, and I do _not_ want to go on with this fight, with this war, if I don't have something to fight for. If you die, Remus, my reason to live dies, too."

Harry choked on his last words. His hand was wet from Remus' tears and his cheeks were stained with his own. He was about to give up when Remus' lips descended on his own. It was a mere touching of lips but to the men involved it was like coming home. After a few moments of just enjoying each other, Harry broke contact, stood and extended his hand, which Remus took with a sigh. It had happened. He had broken down and the only thing left was to give up and give in. He let the wolf take over, knowing that no matter what, it would not hurt its mate. He laid Harry gently on the bed and took their clothes off, not leaving any doubt in Harry's mind as to what was to happen next.

Harry had read all he could find about his role in this relationship. He let himself go limp, remembering his readings, which said that the mate must be submissive and that any challenge of the wolf's domination would make the wolf aggressive and the act more difficult than it needed be. The teen bared his neck in an act of surrender and complete trust, making Remus even more aroused. He started to lick the teen underneath him, to bathe him with his saliva, to make him his own, to mark him. Harry couldn't hold the submissive position anymore, he needed to laugh. Who knew he was so ticklish?

Fortunately, Remus didn't take it as an insult but laughed with him.

"You want to laugh, huh?"

"No, Remus, please don't tickle me, please!"

Their laughter broke any tension in the room. Remus proceeded to quiet his mate by kissing him once more, this time with even more passion. Harry could feel the desire coming from the wolf and tried to reciprocate with as much passion of his own as possible.

"I'm sorry, Harry, this first time will be far from perfect. I need you, I want to be inside of you and I can't wait. I'll make it up to you when the wolf is sated, I promise."

Harry took Remus' face in his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Take me, Remus, I am yours to take. This first time is for need but it is also for love. I love you and I trust you."

Those three last words were Remus' undoing. He barely retained enough presence of mind to prepare the green-eyed young man.

"I don't have any lube."

"In my shorts, Remus, I have some there."

"You sneaky little..."

The mouth Harry clamped on his own made Remus unable to finish that phrase. He prepared Harry, Remus then lubricated and positioned himself at Harry's entrance. He looked into green eyes, asking for approval.

"Are you ready?"

Harry was moaning and groaning desperately.

"Yes, Remus yes, now, in me please."

Remus lost all of his control at hearing his mate begging in such a delicious manner. He entered in one swift movement and stopped, giving Harry some time to adjust to the burning feeling. Moments later, Harry started rocking and begging in an unarticulated way. It was all gibberish but Remus understood; he started to move inside his mate, fast and hard, efficiently pounding on Harry's prostate, making him orgasm without even touching him. At the same time, the clenching of the tight passage and the fact that Remus had wanted this for so long made him orgasm as well, and it was over in a matter of minutes.

As they lay there, sweaty and basking in the remnants of their orgasms, Harry thought that as fast as it had been, his first time could not have been more perfect. It had been with the man that he loved, his Remus, his werewolf. He knew things would not be easy; they had a long road to go, but they had each other and as long as that one thing remained they would bear it all.

The End

**CrimsonTearsOfPain** (the first review yay!!), **Read300300** (one of the best? Wow I'm honored, hope it comes up to your standards), SiLvErFaTeD, **child of the new dawn** (yes I did, sorry! But here's the last one now where's my food?), ravn2-16, sou85a, Lee Lee Potter, **KissesfromSirius** (thank you hope to make you change your mind about slash!), **Poicale** (ohhh you're very tricky but no, just this one chapter, glad you liked my Hermione, Eire thinks I make her too girly but as a bookeater I must say I am as girly as they come.), Chibi-Alania, **Sweet Mercy** (hey, thanks for you review I would like to write more but this was supposed to be a one shot, two chapters top and now look what it is just be glad my muse has decided to expand it as much as it did!!), Jemma Blackwell, Dracula5555, Hoshi Tamamushiirono, Queen Zephora Yami, Alizarin Crimson, Faero of Egypt, Atemu/Yami, mrsrl, Yuuki Miyahara, Prongsblacks, **NiamhAingeal** (Thanks! I loved your long review, it was great, I so think Hermione is a good friend, my harry is always a bit oblivious but htat's just the way I think he is in canon, smart for some things and completely unaware of others, thanks!), im-a-daydream-believer, mcgonagall, Kathy, Duath and im-a-daydream-believer.


End file.
